Forever Yours
by Angel22897
Summary: I know that I will never love anyone the way that I love the girl laying in front of me. That's why I need her to wake up. My life could never be complete without her.
1. Chapter 1

(Tobias' POV)

I sit next to her sleeping figure, holding her hand in mine. Hooked up to over a dozen machines, she is still struggling to stay alive. She still looks strong to me. Even in her weakest moments she is strong.

I sit and listen to her short shaking breathes. The bullet to her chest damaged her lungs, I've almost lost her twice since the surgery to repair them. It has been almost four weeks now and she still hasn't woken up. I keep telling myself that she will pull through. Soon her eyes will flutter open and she will smile up at me. That we can move on from all of this and live a happy life together. Day by day this is becoming harder and harder to believe.

I squeeze her hand before letting go, and sit back in my chair with a yawn. I don't remember the last time I slept.

I put my hand in my pocket and grasp the little black box, I've been holding there for weeks. As I think about it I realize that I really haven't known Tris very long, though it feels like it has been a lifetime. Somehow I'm certain that this is it. That Tris is the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with... and even that may not be enough. I know that I will never love anyone the way that I love the girl laying in front of me. That's why I need her to wake up. My life could never be complete without her.

I feel tears building up in my eyes for what feels like the millionth time when the door behind me creaks open and I quickly wipe them away. I don't need to turn around to know that it's Christina.

"How is she doing?" she asks, her voice almost a whisper.

"Same as always." I reply. My voice is cold, I didn't mean for it to be, but Christina doesn't seem to notice anyways.

"When's the last time you left this room?"

I shrug not moving my gaze from Tris.

"You can't keep doing this... you need to get out of this room... "

I don't respond. I don't want to leave Tris. I want to be there if anything new happens; good or bad, I need to be with her. I don't want her to have to be alone when she first wakes up.

"Please." Christina adds. "I'm just as worried about Tris as anyone, but I'm starting to worry about you too."

I turn my gaze from Tris to Christina.

"Just for a little while. Just for lunch. If anything happens they'll let you know. C'mon. .. you know she wouldn't want you to sit her worrying all day. Take a break, you deserve it. The doctors will take care of her."

I look back to Tris, then to Christina again. I know she's right. Sitting here isn't doing anyone any good. "Okay," I frown, getting up from my chair "Just for a little while though..."

Christina smiles in triumph, already leaving the room.

Before I leave I lean over Tris and gently kiss her lips. "I love you." I whisper.

I step away from her slowly, not looking away from her still figure until I leave the room, and close the door behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I sit across from Christina picking at my food in silence. Lately most of my meals have come from the vending machine outside of Tris' room. Oddly enough I still have no appetite. I can't stop thinking that I should be with Tris. She could be flat lining for all I know... Or waking up. She could be waking up. I have to believe that. I turn over the black box in my pocket with my free hand. I have to keep believing.**

I look up and Christina is staring at me with pity in her eyes, like I'm someone who is broken... I am broken, I realize.

I look away from her and am surprised to see Marcus sitting across the room from me. _**Why is he here of all places?**_** I wonder. I just can't seem to get away from him... No matter where I go, no matter what I do, he always seems to show up at one point or another.**

Christina interrupts my thoughts. "You need to stop worrying so much... I mean I'm worried too, but you just have to give it time. If anyone can pull out of this it's Tris. She'll pull through, you know that."

I look back at her and nod, "yeah," I say, though I'm not sure that I believe it anymore.

**I turn my attention back to Marcus. I thought he would have been among the people who chose to stay in Chicago.**

Christina follows my gaze, then looks back at me. "What's he doing here?"

I shrug. I'm surprised by the anger I hear in her voice.

I see Marcus get up from his seat behind her and of course he comes over to our table and sits down across from me.

His expression is blank, emotionless.

"I'm sorry to hear about Beatrice. I hope everything turns out okay."

His words are gentle, but I see through them. I mirror his blank expression and cross my arms. Today he is Marcus, the kind abnegation leader.

We sit like that for what seems like forever when I break the silence, my voice cold, "What are you doing here?"

He raises an eyebrow and gives me the look he used to give me back in abnegation when I would ask questions. I don't think he is going to answer, I have expect him to scold me for being self-indulgent, but then he surprises me and speaks,

"Lots of things are changing, Tobias. It's important that I know what they are."

**With that he stands, leaving the table without another word.**

**His words have me confused. I know that things are changing, but it seems to be that there was some other underlying meaning, to what he was saying, but I can quite grasp it, my mind has been in such a fog.  
**

**Christina flashes Marcus an angry look once he turns around, scrunching up her face. "That was real comforting of him."**

I allow a small smile to reach my face. I don't think I would have made it this far without Christina. She has been the one comforting me though all of this. Without her I would have forgotten to take care of myself while worrying about Tris.

I remember the first week of Tris' coma. Christina pulled me out of my chair by the bed and dragged me to one of the compound's locker rooms, pushing me inside. "Take a shower Four, you stink."

Evelyn has been trying to spend time with me too, but I rarely leave Tris' side. Sometimes she comes and sits next to me in silence. I hope that she knows how much that truly means to me.

_**Tris.**_** I need to get back to her.**

I pick up my tray, and offer to take Christina's. Together we walk back to Tris' room. 


End file.
